vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Eater Physiology
|-|Spirit= |-|Nightmare= Summary Only existing in the Realm of Sleep, where worlds restored from darkness lie in slumber, there exist two different classifications of Dream Eaters, Spirits (Who eat nightmares and replace them with good dreams) and Nightmares (Which eat good dreams and replace them with nightmares). Uses *'Self-Sustenance' (Type 1, 2 and 3): Because of their nature, Dream Eaters don't need to breath, eat or sleep. *'Immortality' (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8): Dream Eaters don't age, can regenerate from conventional injuries and even if destroyed, they can come back in a matter of seconds thanks to the "darkness". *'Dream Manipulation': Dream Eaters consume dreams. *'Non-Physical Interaction': Dream Eaters can harm Nobodies, beings that have Nonexistent Physiology, others of their kind and Heartless. *'Unknown Regeneration': Dream Eaters can easily come back after having their bodies destroyed in a matter of seconds. *'Intangibility': Dream Eaters are made of pure darkness, which grants them the ability to phaze past conventional attacks. *'Non-Corporeal': The true essense of the Dream Eaters is darkness. *'Inorganic Physiology': Dream Eaters aren't of organic nature. *'Teleportation': Dream Eaters can teleport around. *'Forcefield Creation': Dream Eaters can create a forcefield around themselves to block attacks, while also potentially charging an strong technique in the process to use it afterwards. Resistances *'Age Manipulation': By lacking natural bodies and age processes, Dream Eaters cannot have their ages altered. *'Biological Manipulation': Because of their non-organic natures, there are no biological aspects to be manipulated in the first place. *'Blood Manipulation' and Bone Manipulation: As an extension of the above, Dream Eaters lack blood and bones to manipulate. *'Pressure Points': Dream Eaters lack the pressure points of ordinary beings out of their unique anatomy. *'Poison Manipulation': Because of their nature, Dream Eaters aren't affected by conventional poisons. *'Soul Manipulation': Dream Eaters don't have a soul to manipulate to begin with. *'Mind Manipulation': Dream Eaters lack a body and soul to be conventionally mind manipulated. *'Absorption' and Death Manipulation: Dream Eaters are unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them *'Existence Erasure': Dream Eaters can take hits from Heartless (Which holds this effect), meaning that they can't be easily erased from existence. All Spirit Dream Eaters also hold the following via being linked to Sora or Riku (Meaning that Nightmare Dream Eaters and those introduced in Union X don't include those): *Dream Eaters can hold on in a fight after being comboed or taking massive damage via Waking Dream. Resistance to : *'Time Manipulation' (In the variety of Time Slow or Time Stop) *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Poison Manipulation' (Of the kind that can affect them) *'Size Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' Independent from being linked to Sora or Riku they also have the following: *'Curse Manipulation' and Law Manipulation: Due to not being apart of the worlds they travel in while following Sora or Riku, Spirit Dream Eaters are unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities